freddy_fazbears_pizzafandomcom-20200223-history
The Office/FNaF3
Main = 'The Office''' is a location in Fazbear's Fright and the central location of Five Nights at Freddy's 3. Like the previous titles, The Office is the only room that the player inhabits. Unlike the previous titles, there are no lights for the player to switch on, nor are there any doors to close or a head to ward off animatronics. Instead, The Office is suited with a Maintenance Panel to keep the systems running properly and a Monitor to keep tabs on the rest of the building. Appearances Five Nights at Freddy's 3 The Office is a long room with a large window set in front of the player and a single doorway to the left. In the doorway is an empty, half-assembled Freddy Fazbear suit, propped up on a stand with no legs. Between the doorway and the window lies an old-looking cardboard box filled with old animatronic parts and relics, consisting of the hollow heads of Toy Freddy, Toy Bonnie, Toy Chica, Mangle, and Balloon Boy, as well as Toy Bonnie's right arm and guitar, the BB paper-plate cutout from Five Nights at Freddy's 2, and Withered Foxy's right arm. To the right is a desk, mostly clear, save for a desk fan, one crumpled ball of paper, three figurines of Bonnie, Freddy, and Chica, a soda cup, and a half-eaten hot dog. To the left of the desk is a waste basket, filled with a few more balled-up papers. Attached to the walls (and the window) are several drawings of the various characters of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, half of which appear to be official posters, the other half seeming to be drawn by children. The entire room is fairly dark, and takes on an eerie greenish-yellow glow, due to the overall atmosphere of the attraction. Wires hang down from the ceiling in several places, both inside the room and in the hallway on the other side of the window. The tiled walls throughout this room (as well as most of the building) appear water or age-damaged, or both, lending an old, decrepit feel to the place. The floor is also made of tile though it looks cleaner. While there is a vent leading to the Office, it is located on the right side of the room, which is cloaked in shadow. Another vent opening is in the hallway in front of the player, and one is in the hallway to the left. Five Nights at Freddy's VR: Help Wanted :Main article: FNAF 3 (VR) The Office from Five Nights at Freddy's 3 appears in the FNAF 3 game mode as its main location. Changes include the monitor and maintenance panel no longer being flippable, the hall CAMs and vent CAMs being on separate monitors and the actual appearance of the phone on the desk. The vent to the player's right is now fully visible and even has a light activated using a button embedded into the desk. |-|Gallery = Five Nights at Freddy's 3 Gameplay Springtrap Peaking2.png|Springtrap peeking at The Office door. SpringtrapLookingInWindow.png|Springtrap looking at the window. Springtrap Peeking.png|Springtrap looking into The Office by the left door. Phantom Mangle in the Office.png|Phantom Mangle peering into The Office. Phantom Foxy in the Office.png|Phantom Foxy in The Office before he jumpscares the player. Phantom_bb_in_office.png|Phantom Balloon Boy in The Office before he jumpscares the player. Phantom Freddy outside the Office.png|Phantom Freddy walking outside of The Office. Phantom Mangle and Springtrap.png|Phantom Mangle and Springtrap both in The Office. Phantom Foxies in the Office.png|Phantom Mangle and Phantom Foxy together in The Office. Paper Plate.png|The paper plate version of Bonnie in The Office. Freddy Paperplate.png|The Freddy Fazbear paper plate on the right side of The Office. GoldenFreddyInOffice.png|The Freddy Fazbear suit on the left side of The Office. Toy Bonnie Figure.png|The RWQFSFASXC figurine on the right side of The Office. Hallucinations.png|The Freddy Fazbear figure, Paper Plates and Toy Bonnie figurine all in The Office. FNaF3 Office Alarm.png|The Office with the alarm on. FNaF3_Office_AlarmBlinking.gif|The Office with the alarm triggered. Officeleftside.jpg|The left side of The Office in mobile. Officerightside.jpg|The right side of The Office in mobile. Textures Springtrap Slide Gif.gif|Texture of Springtrap in The Office as he walks behind the Monitor (click to animate). Springtrap_Walk_Gif.gif|Texture of Springtrap as he walks behind The Office window (click to animate). (Note: The legs aren't moving due to being hidden beneath the window in game.) SpringtrapWindowstare.png|Texture of Springtrap as he stares at the player behind The Office window. SpringtrapHiding.png|Texture of Springtrap as he hides behind The Office doorway. 529.png|Texture of Springtrap staring at the player from The Office doorway. Springtrap Slide 2 Gif.gif|Texture of Springtrap looking into The Office (click to animate). SpringtrapJumpscareFromLeft.gif|Springtrap's jumpscare from the left side of The Office. SpringtrapJumpscareFromRight.gif|Springtrap's jumpscare from the right side of The Office. PhantomFreddyWalkingFixed.gif|Texture of Phantom Freddy walking outside of The Office. Phantom Freddy Going downwards.gif|Texture of Phantom Freddy ducking down out of the player's view before performing a jumpscare. PhantomFreddyJumpscare.gif|Phantom Freddy's jumpscare in The Office. Phantom Mangle Head.png|Texture of Phantom Mangle looking through The Office window. PFTexture.png|Texture of Phantom Foxy standing in The Office. PhantomFoxyJumpscare.gif|Phantom Foxy's jumpscare in The Office. Ph_BB_Office.png|Texture of Phantom BB standing in front of the player in The Office. PhantomBBJumpscare.gif|Phantom BB's jumpscare in The Office. PhantomChicaJumpscare.gif|Phantom Chica's jumpscare in The Office. Puppetlookingatyou.gif|Texture of Phantom Puppet as he appears in The Office. FNAF3GoldenFreddy.png|Texture of the Freddy Fazbear suit in The Office. FNAF3Fan.gif|Texture of the desk fan. FNAF3BonnieDeskToy.png|Texture of the RWQFSFASXC figure in The Office. OfficeHallway.png|Texture of the hallway behind The Office window. Freddy PaperPal.png|Texture of the paper plate version of Freddy Fazbear that rarely appears in The Office. Bonnie PaperPal.png|Texture of the paper plate version of Bonnie that rarely appears in The Office. Transparent Toy Scraps.png|Texture of the box filled with animatronic parts in The Office. Cupcake fnaf 3.png|Texture of the Cupcake as it appears rarely on The Office desk. FNaF3-OfficePumpkin.png|Texture of the jack-o'-lantern for the Halloween day. Brightened OfficeBrightened.png|The Office, brightened and saturated for clarity. |-|Trivia = Five Nights at Freddy's 3 *This is the only office in the entire series to have a window in the front, where players can see any animatronics directly outside. *Clicking on Freddy Fazbear's nose on the poster of him directly to the left of the large window will produce the same honking sound which occurs when clicking Freddy's nose on the poster in Five Nights at Freddy's, Toy Freddy's in Five Nights at Freddy's 2, the Freddy plush's on the Bed in Five Nights at Freddy's 4, the Fredbear plush's in the Custom Night of Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location, Helpy's in Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator, and once again the Freddy plush's in Ultimate Custom Night. This is possible in the mobile version as well. *A slumped Freddy suit appears at the far left side at very rare intervals. **It has been theorized that this suit is that of Shadow Freddy, although he does not have the glowing eyes and teeth from Five Nights at Freddy's 2. *During Night 5, on the right side of the player's desk, a figurine of RWQFSFASXC can be seen. Clicking on this figurine will take the player to RWQFSFASXC's minigame. *The box of animatronic parts in The Office strangely seems to be in mint condition. **The Balloon Boy paper plate doll also appears to not have withered down at all, despite the 30 years in which it hasn't been touched. *There used to be much speculation about the alarm inside The Office that activates at almost seemingly random intervals. Rumors went around that this alarm actually plays a purpose in protecting the player. Some said that the alarm actually activates when Springtrap enters a room with ventilation access, but other rumors say it activates because there is a ventilation error. **It was eventually proven that this was only a ventilation error and is not caused by the player or any other outside force. ***It was also proven that while The Office alarm is active (while The Office flashes red) the player will see multiple Springtraps on their cameras. It was previously thought that this was a glitch but was confirmed to be intentional by Scott Cawthon when version 1.03 was released. *The box of parts in The Office seems to be leaking some kind of liquid. This could be oil, or possibly water. **The same liquid, or one similar, also seems to be on the walls and desk. However, this could just be dirt. *On rare occasions, the Bonnie and Freddy paper plate dolls seen hanging in Party Room 4 from Five Nights at Freddy's 2 will appear in The Office, the Bonnie plate doll above the box where BB's paper doll resides, and the Freddy plate doll on the top right-hand corner of The Office. Their appearance is seemingly random, has no known trigger, and does not impact gameplay. *Phantom Mangle's head is always outside The Office window, but usually out of sight. It will only rise up and appear visible to the player when the hallucination is triggered. *Chica's cupcake can sometimes appear at the right of the desk. Its appearance is seemingly random, has no known trigger and does not impact gameplay. It was previously thought that collecting all the cupcakes in the Chica's Party minigame would make the cupcake appear, but this has been proven false. *The Bonnie figure on the desk appears to be a cyan color, while Bonnie appears in a blue-ish color. **This is also the case with Bonnie in the End-of-Night Minigames. *The Office is made out of two files, The Office without the hall, and the hall's walls without the office. It is currently unknown why, although it is most likely to make Springtrap, Phantom Freddy and Phantom Mangle easier to add. *The table appears to be the same table from the Five Nights at Freddy's office. It is unknown if this means anything. Category:Locations Category:Main Series Locations Category:Five Nights at Freddy's 3 Category:Five Nights at Freddy's VR: Help Wanted